Double Exposure
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: Marah and Cassidy glanced at each other as they walked by. What happened inbetween then and the race? Here's my version. ONE SHOT. Please R&R.


AN: I thought about this story when I was halfway through Secrets of the past. I don't know if anyone's used this scene from PRDT before, so let me know. I'd love to read what others have written.

This is based on the scene where Marah and Cassidy see each other in the second part of the PRDT and PRNS team up. This is a ONE SHOT.

Enjoy.

* * *

**_Double Exposure_**

As the Dino Thunder team along with the Wind, Thunder and Samurai Ninja's walked past Blake, they each conveyed their best wishes for luck. Blake was pleased with the turnout today and even more pleased that his friends would witness his latest race.

As the group went to find a spot to watch the race, Marah and Kapri distanced themselves from their friends for a little while.

Kapri rolled her eyes as Marah went on about Dustin for about the hundredth time in the last 20 minutes.

As the sister's walked, they past Reefside High's future successful reporter, or so she dreamed and Devin.

Marah gasped and turned to her sister. "Kapri did you see that girl? She is like so stunning."

Cassidy stopped her friend and cameraman. "Devin did you see that girl? She is so stunning."

"But I am so much prettier." They both said in unison.

Devin looked back at the brunette. Thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, he walked on while shaking his head.

Kapri, like Devin, also looked back at the person who could be named Marah's twin. She bit her bottom lip and grinned. "I don't know. I think she looks better."

Marah looked shocked. "She does not." She whined.

"Oh please, look at her again. Brunette's are out." Kapri twirled her own hair. "Blondes are in."

"More like bottle blonde."

"I am not bottle blond."

"This coming from the girl who originally had pink hair." Marah laughed. She was quite pleased with the bottle blonde remark and upsetting her sister. Before Kapri could make a comeback Marah changed the subject. "Come on; let's catch up with the others."

"Fine, but I'm not bottle blonde." Came Kapri's reply as she looked at her hair that was wrapped around her finger.

When the girls arrived back with the group, Marah was the first to notice something amiss. "Where's Dustin?"

Hunter, who was surveying the track from the sidelines, looked at Marah briefly to answer her. "He wanted to talk to Blake before the race started."

Tori smiled. "Or so he says."

"I bet he's gone to get snacks." Shane scratched the top of his ear and smirked.

* * *

Dustin scrunched up the crisp packet and threw it into the nearest trash bin before wiping his mouth with his hands and then dusting his hands off on his trousers, removing any evidence that he had been eating. He knew if the rest of the group found out, they would start asking him why he didn't get them anything.

As he made his way back to where he left his friends, he looked at the crowds of fans who had turned up that day. He missed this kind of action. Since he became a Wind Ninja teacher, his freestyle along with racing days were kept to a minimum. Sure he'd take out his bike in his free time, but that wasn't very often. The same went for Hunter and his racing. Whenever they had the chance, the two would meet up and ride together.

As his eyes scanned the crowds, he nearly bumped into a very familiar looking woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…Marah?" Dustin wondered when she changed her hair colour.

"Who? My name's Cassidy, not Marah. And you should be sorry. You nearly knocked me over. I didn't come here to get this outfit stained with grass and dirt you know." With that Cassidy walked off.

Devin patted Dustin's shoulder. "Sorry man. She gets like that sometimes."

"No problem dude." Dustin couldn't take his eyes off Cassidy. She looked exactly like Marah. He was brought back to reality when he heard Cassidy call for Devin to hurry up. Shaking his head, Dustin located his friends and joined them. Smiling at Marah, he thought back to Cassidy. "Hey, Marah. Did you ever think about going blonde?"

Kapri laughed as Marah huffed. She had no time to answer Dustin as the racers were called to the starting line over the speakers.

The End

* * *

You all know what happened during that race and who won. 


End file.
